WO 2014/057098 A1 discloses a cartridge for containing food or beverage ingredients comprising a substantially planar and rigid base portion, at least two ingredient compartments for storing the ingredients and at least two discharge portions, each discharge portion being linked to one of the compartments and being formed by recesses protruding from the plane of the base portion, and at least one sealing member provided on the base portion covering the compartments and discharge portions on the base portion side of the card, wherein the card is designed for insertion in a food and beverage preparation device to dispense the ingredients from the compartments via the discharge portions. Further, a flow controlling element is provided, the flow controlling element arranged in at least one discharge portion and being moveable therein, said flow controlling element comprising channels to allow the ingredients to pass the discharge portions, wherein the flow controlling element comprises a piercing member for piercing a closing means closing an inlet or outlet of a discharge portion.
DE 26 02 832 A1 discloses a capsule made of glass, the capsule comprising a housing and a sealing plate arranged within the housing, wherein the sealing plate delimits an ingredient chamber within the housing, wherein the sealing plate is arranged to deform in response to the application of pressure so as to enable a fluid flow out of the capsule.
Further arrangements of beverage capsules are known from US 2009/007796 A1, EP 2 030 915 A2 and WO 2014/057094 A1.
A beverage dispensing appliance is known from EP 2 543 291 A1. The document discloses a beverage production machine comprising a brewing head for the production of a beverage, the brewing head comprising a brewing chamber comprising at least two brewing chamber portions movable with respect to each other, a water heater, a hot water duct for feeding hot pressurized water in said brewing chamber from said water heater, a dispensing duct from which said beverage is dispensed, and a structural frame supporting said at least two brewing chamber portions, on which forces generated by the pressurized water in the brewing chamber during brewing are discharged, wherein said structural frame includes said water heater.
The consumables (also called single-serve units or disposable consumables) currently in use are basically of two types. One type of consumable is generally called a “capsule” and is basically a unit with rigid walls containing the food substance and that has two bases through which the extraction water passes. The capsules are placed into chambers defined by two bodies, one shaped to receive most of the capsule and a closing body which tightly seals the chamber. The water is introduced into the chamber and then traverses the capsule. Thanks to the rigid shape of the capsule, the hydraulic seals of the chamber allow the water to basically traverse the capsule without recirculating the extracted substance through the chamber.
A second type of consumable of a flat shape is generally called a “pod” (or “pad”) and may consist of two sections made of thin soft material, cut and paired in order to define a cavity in which the food substance is placed. The material may be for example paper, or a cloth or a non-woven fabric with filtering properties. The two sections are generally circular and are coupled along their outer edges, defining an outer annular flange. The machines which use pods may have two half-shells which are sealed to define a chamber where the pod is placed. Specifically, the annular flange of the pod may be received between the opposite surfaces of the half-shells, defined outside the chamber. Generally, coffee-based pods may be regarded as pre-packaged ground coffee beans in their own filter.
The present disclosure focuses on capsule-type consumables. There is a general need to further improve the flavor, quality and appearance of dispensed foodstuff products, particularly coffee-based or similar beverages. This may particularly apply to the variety of products that may be obtained from consumables. There is a general desire for no-standard beverages such as cappuccino, cafe latte, latte macchiato, etc. These non-standard beverages typically require processing multiple ingredients in accordance with a defined way of preparation. Preferably, the respective non-standards beverages resemble beverage products that can be obtained only from high-priced sophisticated espresso machines and suchlike that are difficult to operate, maintain and clean.